


Under his skin

by dragoonsbeard



Category: John Doe (TV)
Genre: 1X4 - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Injury, John wtf, Panic, Self-Harm, i couldn't help but imagine if this happened, metal detector, the weird scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoonsbeard/pseuds/dragoonsbeard
Summary: when the metal in johns body interfered with the MRI, what if he did something radical when he got home.set in season 1 episode 4





	Under his skin

He felt giddy, sick or perhaps even apprehensive John couldn't tell. Everything was a swirl of greys and empty memories as he snatched his newly purchased metal detector from its bag.  
It felt heavy in his hand, more so than it should have. The amnesiac had searched long and hard for a clue to his past and finally a glimmer of hope, even if the consequence was nearly suffocating himself in an MRI machine.

He rose the detector up the length of his body it slurred odd noises before squealing at his hip. John paused, pulling the keys from his pocket he discarded them before the ascent continued.  
The detector glided across johns front before erupting in a piercing howl. He did not yet switch off the machine but instead left it ringing, hovering over the peculiar scar upon his collar.

John didn't know what to think or expect. He knew many things and at the same time nothing at all. So here he stood face hardened, the prospect of metal lying beneath his skin leaving him frightened.   
More frightened that knowing nothing of himself. 

There Was Something Under His Skin.  
It was metal, foreign and john felt ill.

His feet were moving before he even realised that he had stumbled into the bathroom. John felt numb, he was working on automatic. The contents of the bathroom cupboard were tumbling to the white tiles forgotten.

The numbness morphed into a panic that left bile rising to the back of his throat. Doe grappled the objects upon the shelf in a desperate search for anything sharp. Something, he didn't care what, he just needed it Now.

The brunet found an old shaving mirror jammed in the back, pulling it from its dusty confinement it plummeted to the floor. Glass exploded into shards, the abundance of reflective surfaces created a distorted image that peered back at him. His reflection looked as wrong as he felt. 

The amnesiac clasped onto the largest piece with trembling hands. what else was there to do.

fingertips stained in silver he choked back a cry, it ran down the front of his chest soaking his shirt, his skin, his sight. mind you he had always seen this shade. but watching the colourless liquid smudge upon his makeshift knife was something else entirely.  
John had never actually realised how warm blood was until now. his mind drifted dangerously. with a tired shake of his head john focused upon his open wound willing himself to operate.

He felt flesh and bone slick with welling blood. nerves flaming in agony the brunet pitched forward before catching himself with his other hand. soon he felt it, a small bead of something smooth. something he knew wasn’t meant to be there.

the clink of metal falling into the porcelain sink came as a relief. Eyes fluttering john pressed his forehead into the bathroom mirror. he cared not of the red that smeared the previously white tiles, nor did he care of the muted scream that came from the doorway.

He felt relieved.

**Author's Note:**

> there's like no fanfics in this fandom, i must contribute.


End file.
